Blinded me with your Love
by XxXChocolate-Bun-BunXxX
Summary: What happens when Rose Hathaway takes care of a blind Dimitri Belikov?
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Rose Hathaway takes care of a blind Dimitri Belikov?**

* * *

><p>Rose<p>

I've been working at the Care Center for as long as I've remembered. It seems like there wasn't a point in time I wasn't here. It all started when my adoptive mother, Rhea Dragomir, came into my kindergarten class to tell us about her job as a nurse. When we got home, she asked if I'd like to see what she did. At first, I thought it would be nothing more than caring for a bunch of sick, old people who could barely move without a wheel chair. But once I got into it, I found out there was so much more.

I followed in her footsteps and became a nurse. While helping my first patient, I knew I wanted this to be a profession; not a job. Her name had been Jill. She was a sweet woman with the kindest green eyes that reminded me of my best friend, Lissa. She had a four-year-old daughter and a two-month-old premature baby. I entertained her daughter and showed her around to keep her busy. I learned that her father died while he was deployed with the military.

Her baby was very weak, weighing only at two lbs. six oz. She ended up having asthma, but she was a tough cookie. When their time was up, Jill had brought me an angel and thanked me for taking care of her and her baby. I felt good because I knew I had just made a difference in somebody's life. I then knew that this job was worth it, and continued to help people.

When my mother, however, first came into the Care Center a few months ago, I had many mixed emotions. The first one was surprise. Why would the world-famous surgeon Janine Hathaway come here? At first, I thought about her job, but I then realized something: this was a center to care for those who are unable to care for themselves, help others who are in need of help, and help take care of mothers and aid aid with their children.

She couldn't have come here to talk.

The second emotion was uneasiness when she was checked in for mental instability. Finally, it was hope. Hope for us to rekindle our relationship. As time went by, we started to connect during the day. I made more time for her than I did any other patient. Even though I never really had her as a mother, blood was blood. I respected that. There were times when I wished Rhea could have been my biological mother, but actually getting to know my real mother made me see her in a different light.

One day, I was paged into a room where I saw someone. Jill. She was pale and her hair was sticking to her neck and forehead in a sweaty mess. She was panting. She became really sick. According to her therapist, she developed mental issues when she was taking care of her baby and Sofia. She did something to that poor child and her daughter, Sofia. She gave me sole custody of her daughter, Sofia, before she passed away. Her baby died before she did.

I only do part-time now, but I still manage to look after Sofia and my mother. Sofia becomes skittish when the lights are off and often runs to my room, telling me she had nightmares. She was only four. I wondered what Jill actually did to this poor girl.

Dimitri

I scowled as soon as Christian told me I would be going to a care center for assistance. As if I needed help.

"Dimitri, you are blind." was all his voice said as he drove.

"Yeah, I'm blind. Not helpless."

He didn't say anything else as he pulled up. He helped me get out of the car, but as soon as I was out, the wind blew in my direction. The smell hit me immediately. Her. "What are you doing here?" Even though I couldn't see her, I was close enough to feel her freeze. I didn't give her a chance to speak. It was rude of me, I know, but I had a darn good reason. We were both fifteen when it happened. I tried not to think about that day. The day I told her things -and did things with her- that I'd never told anyone else, and she ripped my heart out.

Somehow, I hoped she was still torn up about what I did to get my revenge. Hopefully.

"Stop," I told her. "Just stop right there. You're the one that's going to be taking care of me?"

"Yeah. Your other caregivers couldn't seem to stay long enough to help."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes," said Christian. "Yes, you do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who read this, follows/alerts and added this to their favorites! **

**Reviews: I thank you all so much!**

**Ginevra Annabeth Herondale: Thank you. **

**Dimka's chick: Thank you. I already have a layout!**

**autumnrose2010: Thank you!**

**Ims86: Thank you. **

**XxXLittle-ArtistXxX: I was actually planning on doing that, but thank you! Great minds think alike.**

**aj davis: thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not doing this in the other chapter :(<strong>

**Beta: DamphiricAngel2014 (I love her work!)**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or any other books that are in its series. Richelle Mead gets full credit. I only own the plot for my fandom. I do not in any way profit from this or Vampire Academy. Please do not copy without permission. Happy Reading! **

* * *

><p>Dimitri<p>

Later that afternoon, I was sitting in my room. My head was in the direction of the woods. I didn't need eyes to know about the cabin that was there; I had cherished it in my memories. When Rose and I were children, at the age of thirteen, her friend, Mia Rinaldi, had parents who worked for my family. Rose and I would venture into the woods all the time. I remembered once when it was a hot summer day, mosquitoes and gnats were buzzing around us as we walked on our regular trail, weaving through the trees in the forest.

I enjoyed the sunshine that day, but it was over ninety-five degrees. I noticed that Rose wasn't by my side any more. I strayed from the trail, in an attempt to find her. It was as if we were playing a game of hide-and-seek. I walked to where I saw a few trees clustered together. Behind them, there was a small pond. The way it looked reminded me of a cove.

I walked forward only to be quickly stopped by Rose's clothes smacking me in the face. I made a sound of protest, and by the way the water splashed, Rose heard me. She quickly got out of the water and hid behind the tree. I tried to walk around to her but she walked around so that we were both behind one side of the tree.

"Don't be embarrassed." I had told her. Her face was flaming red.  
>"How can I not be?" She cried out loud.<p>

"You shouldn't be. I think you're beautiful." Her head rose up, slowly, at my words. And it was true I did think she was beautiful. I moved to where she was standing, cupped her face in my hands and kissed her gently. And you know what? She kissed back! Before I could enjoy it, she stiffened and pulled back and put on her clothes.  
>"I think we should head back," was all she said.<p>

When we got back, I watched her with Mason Ashford. He was her best friend and everybody but Rose knew that he liked her. I jumped when I felt my father's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. He shook his head and said, "She's not for you, son."

"Why not? I mean, it's not like she-"

"I know but this goes deeper than you could ever imagine." With that, he turned and left.

That night, my dreams were plagued with Rose and how she would one day be mine.

_-Age seventeen-_

"Do you remember the day we met?" Rose asked. I laughed, remembering it.

_I had wanted to play dolls with my two older sisters. The last time they let me play, I dressed up and married their dolls. This time, however, they wouldn't let me even though I said I could be their life-sized doll._

_"We have someone already playing with us," said Sonya, moving over so I could see who was in their room. It was Rose. "It's okay. He's your brother; I can come back some other time."_

_"But this is one of the rare times you can come over," Sonya wined. "We live with Dimka so we can play with him anytime."_

_"I got it!" Karolina yelled. That's the day Rose and I got married._

_Our wedding took place in Karolina's room because it was generally bigger; we weren't allowed in mom and dad's room, Sonya's room smelled and then I just didn't allow anyone in my room. We took the chairs from her tea party table, labeled where everyone would sit (including stuffed animals) during the reception. We folded her bed sheets hot-dog style to make it look like an aisle and put chairs on either sides of it. _

_We also had my parents and Rose's parents be apart of it. "Oh," said Mama. "I don't think I'm properly dressed."_

_Rose's mom, faked crying. "They grow up so fast." It was nice to see them playing along. Mom changed into a floral dress that reached her knees and Rose's mom put on Mama's dresses from high school. Our father's were already in their tuxes, which was their daily attire. I waited at the end of the room while Sonya got Rose changed and did her make-up. _

_"Are you friends of the bride or the groom?" Karolina asked. Viktoria, my two-month old baby sister, squirmed. "The groom it is, then." She escorted Mama, Papa and Vikki to one half of the room and Rose's family to the other side of the room. Karolina played the wedding march from her CD player. Sonya was the flower girl, throwing dead flower petals everywhere. _

_Note to self: if I actually get married, make sure the flower girl throws flower petals are not wilted. And make sure that they're roses. Speaking of roses, everyone stood up as Rose entered. For a dress, Sonya's bed sheets were pinned to her clothes (they didn't actually smell) and Rose's hair was in a bun. She matched the beat of the song as she walked. Lissa was the preacher._

_"We are gathered here today for the wedding of Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. If there is anyone who doesn't approve, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence. "Okay, then. The vows."_

_I went first. "Rose, even though I met you today, I can tell we'll be good friends."_

_Rose went next. "I couldn't agree more, Comrade." The adults just chuckled at our dialogue. _

_"The rings," Lissa said. We exchanged scrunchies. _

_"You may now kiss the bride." We didn't kiss. We just bumped fists, turned with her arms linked, bowed and left. _

_-Age fifteen-_

_"I still have my wedding ring," she joked. She was using it to keep her hair in a ponytail. I smiled at her. "I still have mine, Mrs. Belikov."_

_She laughed. "Oh, God. Please don't bring that up. Everyone called me that for a full year. Even Lissa brings that up from time to time."_

_That's when I started thinking. "What would you do if we actually got married?"_

_Rose stopped laughing. "What do you mean?"_

_"Speaking hypothetically." Rose looked thoughtful for a moment. "I ... I,..."_

_"It's okay," I said. "It was a stupid question, anyway." Rose sat up. "No! I mean, I-"_

_"It's okay, Rose. Really. You don't like me the way I like you."_

_"Dimitri, you didn't let me finish. I like you, I really do."_


End file.
